Flower
by Halane
Summary: LaYu Lavi gets into the garden and finds out Kanda's secret hobby: the flowers. He never thought a little white flower could be that beautiful, and make Yu look that perfect. To Kuro-chan, 4 Yu is our flower, isn't he? hahaha


_Muahahahaha, I've done it, Kuro-chaaaaan! =3 I've finished it 2 days, but I've done it xD It's not the best thing I've written, and I'm sure my English must suck in some sentences, but it's finally done xDDDD It's a light piece, but I like it this way: I can't live writing just troubled Lavis xD Hope you like it!!!!! Garden, LaYu and flower, everything is here =3 The flower is...... Well, you'll see =P_

_And for the rest of you (if you're there xD), hope you like it too!  
_

_See u at the end!_

* * *

I have to admit it: the garden is quite nice. Well, it is more like a sort of wood than a garden, but it is beautiful. I can really sense the peaceful, almost relaxing atmosphere it has: a shameless lie to make people forget about the war being fought just a step away from castle by their friends.

I had never came out here for a walk before. In fact I don't go for walks at all. I mean, what is the use of it? I prefer to spend my time in the castle, sleeping, joking, playing, poking on someone or even working as a bookman, and no getting tired walking in stupid circles through a place I will know by heart after two days of distraction.

Today was, however, a little different, since I am out for a particular reason. I have seen Yu going out of the castle dressed in an unsual way: dirty old sleeveless black t-shirt, loose black trousers no much newer and the hair in a low ponytail, dancing over his well-defined back. OK, OK, maybe it is not THAT unsual, but the thing that grabbed my attention was the fact that Mugen was not in his waist, swinging from one side to the other.

But fuck me if I know where the hell he has gone. It is becoming impossible to find him with this... stupid... branches... getting on... the way.

"My God"

The mumble has scaped my lips as I've felt unable to restrain it; after all, it is not everyday that you catch Yu Kanda (the coldest, hardest, strongest, coolest guy of the whole Order) cupping his hands around a white, delicate flower and taking it carefully to his little sharp nose to smell it as if it was the most perfect thing he has ever seen.

I stare at him completely blown up, his beautiful features getting into my mind as his long eyelashes fall over his cheekbones in a carelessly caress, his half-loosen black hair framing his pure white skin. Like a legendary princess taken right out from a fairy-tale, the fact that the body under that romantically femenine picture just adds a hotter touch to the whole thing.

I think it has only lasted a second, but my bookman mind has made it quite longer until he suddenly walked away from the plant and sat himself down under a big tree, placed between all the flowers of that kind of oasis.

The picture is, once again, sheer magic. He just lays there, arms behind his head, eyes rolling over the colours and forms of the flowers before him. I can see every little detail from here, and I am treasuring it. I know I should not being looking him. It is not a matter of respect or whatever, it is just that it makes it a lot more difficult to contain the not-so-sutile reactions his unintentional seduction has on me. They are not, I repeat myself as in some kind of self-suggestion game, they can't be feelings nor emotions. Just the natural reactions of a healthy teenager: the harder breathing, the faster heart-beating, the hot on the cheeks, the itch just in the fingertips which are trying to scape from the hands and reach that face, the lips trembling from the accumulated...

"Wrong way, boy" I warn myself as I sigh.

I shake my head and look at him again, realising he has fallen asleep. The usual frown is still there, a mere shadow of the real thing that would never intimidate anyone in the world. I mean, come on, that stupid little frown is so fucking cute I just want to get my tongue all over it and... Wrong way again.

I grunt under my breath, but a smirk curls my lips up suddenly. I mean, why can't I get a little closer? Well, a lot closer. After all, Bookman is not here, Yu's mind is not here and no one else is here. No one is going to be harm.

My steps are a little insecure at the beginning: we are talking about Yu, the guy with the supernatural senses. I really don't want him to wake up and hit the hell out of me. But he remains still and I keep getting closer and closer to him. I pick up the white flower just before finally reaching him and crouching down to gaze stupidly lovingly at him.

"I look like a fucking lover."

"Fucking _asshole_ lover, baka usagi."

The deep voice gets into my ears and I just stay where I am, completely taken out by this sudden response. Those icy blue eyes are shining in triumph, and that evil smirk can't be good. My grab becomes stronger around the little white flower as if trying to hide it, even though I know it is impossible to do it, and that catches his attention.

"You should eat that, rabbit."

"Very funny."

I say it out of reflex, trying to come up with something clever; for the first time, I am the stupid with nothing to say and he is the one who controls the situation.

He grabs my left wrist with a quick, unpredictable move and pushes. I fall clumsily over his long legs, my head right on his stomach. It is a hard stomach, full of unknown muscles I want to trace with my still itching fingers. I look up at him: he looks more intimidating from here, his manly jaw is making my mouth feel dry as a desert.

"Idiot" he growls, that proud smile still on those soft, pinky lips. "Why the hell have you killed that flower for, stupid?"

I finally get to a safe point.

"Never thought you were a flower lover, Yu-chan." My voice becomes a little singsong in the "chan", frown and anger making their way back to his always irritated face.

"Never thought you were a flower killer." he shoots back, knowing his reply is not as good as mine.

"So..." I make myself comfortable over his body, turning so that I can look up at the sky and at him if I want to. He separates his legs so that I can lay over the grass too, and that surprises me: he's not exactly the gentle kind. "Little Yu-chan doesn't want anyone to kill his pretty flowers, does he?"

"Fuck you" he hits my head carelessly.

"If you want to..." I laugh again, and then I get my hand back so that the little flower is almost in his nose "It was for you. Looked like you were craving for it"

"I wasn't" but he doesn't move it away.

"Saaaa, come on, just take it." I insist, making my voice playful.

"Tsk. Baka." he growls again "You really don't know anything about this"

"What is to know about it? Come on, Yu, it's just a fucking flower."

He gets suddenly up, and my head hits the floor. I sit up, and I must confess I feel a little angry, I mean, what the hell was that for?

"Hey, Yu!"

He is near the plant again, his hand touching another of those little white flowers lightly. His eyes are coldly focused on the flower, but I can see a glint of emotion behind the ice. I get up and walk towards him.

"Baby's breathes."

"Where?" I look at him completely puzzled. Baby's breathes? I can't hear anything.

"Tsk." the smirk appears again "You are an asshole."

Since I don't know what he is talking about, I just laugh again.

"Come on, take the flower." I repeat, handling it to him.

He grabs it reluctlanty, the frown increasing even more.

"You baka usagi" it seems strangely cute, that embarrassed angry note in his voice "Read your dirty books, stupid"

He starts to walk to the castle as elegantly and quickly as he always does, a fleeting vision between the lights and shadows of the wood.

"Read my dirty books" I smile, not knowing why he had said such a thing.

I have to admit it: it'd feel more than good if Yu decided to fuck me someday.

-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Shit" the words escapes from my lips in the silent library and the old man looks up at me, wise eyes in my own, the inquisitive look piercing me "It's nothing, gramps" I say, and I try to make a little cut in my finger in a disimulated way "I just got cut"

He knows I'm lying. Come on, he sure knows... If just...

Great. Bookman comes back to his book, deciding to let it go as if nothing had happened. I do the same, letters completely senseless as my eyes just pass over them without seeing any of them. I have to decide, and I know that I have already done it: Lavi believes in this kind of things, and Junior... Well, he can just enjoy playing his role, can't he? Yeah, I think that is the right thing.

-_-_-_-_-_-_

"I've read my dirty books, Yu" I said, trying to sound casual. We're both coming out from Komui's office, where he had given us reports on the mision we must go to tomorrow.

"Tsk. As if I cared, moron"

"I think you do" now it's my turn to smirk. I won't let him leave as if nothing had happened, not after finding out how fucking hot and cute he can be. I take his arm and guide him to a corner of the corridor, his back against the hard wall as I get closer, feeling his hard breath.

"What are you doing, baka usagi?" he gurnts, trying to seem calm. But I know he is not that calm, I can feel it, close as I am.

"Yours is not a baby's breath" I laugh and then I taste his ear with my tongue: it's soft, nice, and his body trembles under mine "Everlasting love, then" his fingers grap my coat, and I feel a sharp, expert tongue making its way up and down my neck just before little teeth bite it a bit too forceful.

"Just shut up"

"Why?" I suddenly feel like teasing, and the perfect quote comes to my mind "I wanna do to you what spring does to the... baby's breath, Yuuuu."

"Tsk" he pushes me, icy eyes too fired up to be cold. God, he's so fucking hot I would fuck him right here "I'll show you how baby's breathes are done, stupid"

He grabs my collar and I follow, unable to escape. Or maybe I just don't want to do it. Hehe... I wonder where the little flower is...

Guess I just have to get into his room and check.

* * *

_Kukukuku, well the flower was the Baby's breath, and the meaning was Everlasting love. It has also the meaning of innocence and festivity, but those didn't work, so I've just ignored them xD_

_And, another thing... "I wanna do to you what spring does to the... baby's breath" this is the (literal amateur xD) translation of a Neruda's quote, which is (in English) "I want to do to you what spring does to the cherry trees" (in Spanish, "Quiero hacerte lo que la primevera a los cerezos")_

_See u soon in msn, I hope!!!!_

_Marie (F)_


End file.
